Missing Scenes from The Further Adventures of Tony and Roxie
by threesquares
Summary: Read The Further Adventures of Tony and Roxie along with this for best effect, and I hope you like it. M rated.


This is the scene that follows Chapter 7 of The Further Adventures of Roxie and Tony, which takes place just after Yanks in the U.K. I and II. I hope you like it. Best, 3sq.

* * *

Booth knew what he wanted and headed to the big department store he could see a block up from where he dropped Bones. He wasn't going to have time to go back to the room so he found the men's department. He grabbed some dark jeans in his size and indulged himself with some Doc Martens straight from the source. Thought about getting some for Parker but it seemed like an expensive chance to take. Parker was a little too young to appreciate them. Back to the Men's section for a shirt and jacket.

He was just starting to browse through designer button-downs. His time in the army and then a career in law enforcement had changed his spatial awareness. Without conscious thought, he scanned the space around him, identified the human beings and mapped out the area. He noted his distance from the three female sales assistants arguing over who was going to get to help him, the mother and older teenage son shopping for a suit, the older gentleman exiting the changing room, the four men browsing in various other parts of the section (including one man he believed was actually a woman), as well as a man in a wheelchair looking at belts. No one was less than 10 m from him he calculated as he considered two shirts—one blue and one black. He also noted the way the older gentleman was moving, overly casual, and the telltale signs of at least two shirts on under his blazer. As the man walked by him, Booth reached out and put a hand on the man's shoulder, spinning him gently and firmly twisting his arm behind his back. A pink shirt cuff showed momentarily beneath the blue of his outer shirt. All this fortunately in front of the three already blushing sales assistants as they traveled in a pack toward him.

"Call your manager, please?" The man blustered and struggled, but when Booth showed him his badge, despite its total lack of jurisdictional validity, he subsided. Two managers arrived; the one of them with a guard led the shoplifter off to the security office.

The other manager remained behind, shaking Booth's hand and asking if she could help him with anything. She was a beautiful woman, stylish and confident. Her British accent was just as classy and off-putting as any to Booth, but her cheerful grin and obvious desire to help him led him to tell her he was looking for a shirt and a blazer to wear tonight.

She approved his choices from before and convinced him to take the black shirt, with an expensive black blazer that fit him like it was tailored.

"American, right?" She asked as she walked with him to the far sales counter.

"Yeah. Washington D.C." Booth answered.

"And an officer then? You have very quick reflexes." And betrayed her interest in him as a man with only the tiniest flicker of her beautiful green eyes, the smallest hint of an invitation for further conversation in the lilt in her voice.

Booth appreciated the compliment but answered, honestly and briefly. "Yes. Thanks for your help."

She turned to look him more fully in the face, then. "Dressing for a date?"

Booth laughed and admitted. "Yeah."

She smiled back ruefully. "Rotten luck for me. She's fortunate. Are you taking her to a fancy restaurant then?"

Again, he had to admit, "No. Beer, pub, soccer game. Maybe some dinner later, but probably nothing fancy."

She was startled but instead of looking confused, she commented. "So...casual but you want to impress."

"Something like that." She examined his expression and guessed again.

"So..._fun_ and casual but you want her to want more, to notice you as a man." And now she laughed lightly. "I shouldn't think you'd have any problem with that, whatever you wear."

"Yeah, well...thanks again for the help." They were at the counter now. "Any chance you can box this up and have it sent over to my hotel?"

"For the man who helped us catch a thief, absolutely." She paused and then added, "I may be overstepping myself, but if you are looking for the sexy working class look, you need a little shine." She slid a counter door open and pulled out a short silver chain with heavy, chunky rectangular links.

Booth backed up a step, "No, no, no, I am not a jewelry guy, really." He had his medal, which he often wore under his shirt, but since getting out of the hospital and the gunshot wound, he hadn't started again. True, Tony probably wore a chain, but he didn't know about actually _paying_ for jewelry...

The beautiful girl in front of me smiled at him and said, "Trust me."

Booth hung his head in defeat. _Sucker._ "Fine. I'll take it. If you say so."

"Drives all the birds wild." She promised. "And if you want, you can give it to her later as a present."

He finished paying and then took the clothes. "Well, I'm going to go change. You can give your final approval, ...?"

"Sarah."

"Sarah. Thanks. Give me a minute."

When he came out a few minutes later, he bypassed all the full length mirrors, but had clearly dressed carefully. All tags were off, all collars lay flat, his new shoes and his hair had obviously been finger combed the way he wanted it. "Okay?"

"Gorgeous." She nodded smartly, and held out her hand.

"Thanks. Again." Shook her hand and strode off in the direction of the exit. She stood watching him for a minute and gave herself one small sigh as she watched his perfect ass until it was out of sight.

***********B&B***********

They had kissed before. Under the mistletoe, in the rain, on the beach, in the hallway. But never had they kissed without restraint, without knowing that it was all about to end.

Brennan held his head as her mouth moved under his, as her tongue battled with his and the butterflies rose up in her stomach. This was important, somehow, but she couldn't think why. Kissing a man had never been so all consuming.

With a soft moan, Booth pulled his mouth from hers and kissed her eyelids, softly. Sweetly. He would have held her face in his hands as he kissed her face all over but his hands were busy, busy, stroking down her sides. The warm satin feel of her skin was incredible. His hands spanned her waist as his thumbs rubbed circles in her stomach. When he stroked her belly button, she laughed helplessly and pressed her face into his chest.

"_Hmmm_?" He hummed into her neck. But she didn't answer, just pressed closer against him. His right hand settled on her ass. He couldn't stop touching her; he had wanted to touch her for so so long. _Bones'_ ass. Naked and round. He traced her curves with the rough pads of his fingers until she was panting and crying out in little stuttery bursts. He stroked the small of her back _oh god how often had he touched her there and now, now he was touching her there and he could kiss her would kiss her there_ and up, until his hand spread in the middle of her back, holding her upright so he could

bend and take her breast into his mouth, bra and all. The demi-bra she wore just covered her nipple and he couldn't know _could he?_ how she loved the rough rasp of cloth against her nipple, the piercing ache that his suckling caused through the cloth. And now she moaned, high and helpless, as he brought her close to orgasm with just his mouth. "Nooooo." She moaned and pulled away.

Dazed but unwilling to hold her against her will, Booth let her pull away, step back. Her pale eyes, outlined in smokey make-up, looked right into him. Her lips were red and swollen from his mouth. He felt the pounding heat in his groin as he looked at her bare skin, the long legs, _jesus her fucking _breasts, almost spilling over the cups of her bras. _Shit shit shit shit no jesus no don't let him come in his pants standing a foot away from her shit no._ And her panties. The simple white cotton panties of a woman dressing for comfort, not for fucking. They just undid him. He reached forward and stroked on the outside of those panties, damp with her heat and desire. She shuddered and grabbed his wrist.

She stepped in to _him_ this time, raising his hand to her lips, keeping her eyes on him while she sucked on the hollow of his palm, licked where she had kissed, mouthed the tattoo on his wrist. She let his hand drop and reached up to slip the jacket from him, letting it drop to the floor. She unbuttoned his shirt from the top down and took that from him too. She toed her sandals off and waited while he took his off too.

He wanted to crowd her to the bed, rip the panties off and pound into her, but he also wanted to take his time, kiss every part of her, love her until she couldn't think. _That _would be something, turning Bones on so badly, she couldn't fucking think anymore. But she was taking the lead and he stood, uncertain, in just jeans.

And then she was right up against him, stroking his chest, his abs, his nipples, down and over his biceps, the hollow of his elbow, sneaking around to touch his back. He reached around and unlatched her bra, fumbling with the unfamiliar catch, but getting it done all the same and the scrap of cloth fell to the floor as did her panties when he pushed them down impatiently. And now she was naked _fucking naked_ and he couldn't help it, he grabbed her and pulled her to him roughly, hands everywhere, his mouth taking hers again, his right hand slipping between her thighs, his index finger stroking along her _soaking fucking wet_ outer folds, plucking the sensitive base of her clit so that she bucked into him hard, mouth sucking and grasping at his even as she moaned and unsnapped his jeans with admirable finesse.

And then his jeans and boxers were pushed down and she curved her hand around him and moaned in satisfaction as, with her other hand, she stroked his balls and between his legs as she pumped him. Now he groaned, loud and over and over until he couldn't take it any more and ripped her hands from him, which she seemed to have expected because one hand flew up to finger the chain.

The chain. Silver, with squarish links, now the only thing he was wearing. Her fingers felt along it, threading it between her thumb and forefinger even as her hand slipped behind his neck to keep him to her, even as her mouth moved under his hungrily_ he couldn't remember ever enjoying kissing more_ and then they hooked under it and pulled. He helped guide her backwards into the room until the back of her legs hit the bed.

She turned him and pushed so that he fell back; he took her with him and they landed in a tangle of limbs. He wanted _wanted wanted_ to _love _her and show her what he meant by two people becoming one but she was everywhere, she was his whole world and her mouth was on his and her hot body was sliding into place along his. He couldn't believe it, he _knew_ how passionate she was but the way she was matching him, equal in aggression and desire was unbelievable.

She straddled him, the curves of her body outlined in the dim ambient light, her eyes intent and predatory. Again, she traced the chain against his throat, then stroked softly down his arms, thumbnails scraping gently along the defining muscles, trailing along the inside of his arms making him shiver. Finally, she pressed his hands firmly to the mattress, leaving him wide open to her. Moaning a little moan of satisfaction at his acquiescence, she brought her hands to his shoulders to brace herself and leaned over to kiss him again.

She kissed him, hard, on the mouth, and then let her lips kiss and press along his rough beard, along his jaw, behind his ear. When she nuzzled and kissed him there, he couldn't help thrusting up at her, couldn't help reaching forward again to slip his finger along her folds, slip it inside of her. One quick helpless lunge downwards on her part had his finger sliding deep inside. She pulled back slowly, as if she couldn't quite make herself separate from him. Before she could his hand away, however, he rimmed her opening _once twice_ and that seemed to break the last bit of restraint in her.

Her fingers slid under the chain and _pulled_. The bite of the chain into the back of his neck was a dark pleasure. He let her taste her fill of his mouth, let her pull even more on the chain _go ahead baby you can't hurt me_, and then she released him. Following him down, she caught his mouth, flexed and shifted so that just the head of his cock slipped inside of her. They both moaned now, mouths fused together, Bones moving up and down in small tight movements so his cock throbbed and back arched. He could hear her moaning increase until she ripped her mouth from his and bent down over him, mouthing his neck through the chain, sucking and licking and moaning at the taste of the metal, the taste of _him_. Faster faster she pumped with just her opening, just the head of his cock, her mouth full of metal, and her hands coming to rest on his, fingers threading through his _hard_ so that they were holding hands when she came, agonizingly silent, eyes falling shut, head falling forward against his neck, her beautiful body poised over his in an arc as she convulsed around him, never pressing any farther down onto him than that little bit.

If she had taken him all the way inside of her, he wouldn't have been able to hold back. As it was, his whole body was pulled tight with restraint, with a desire to let her take exactly what she wanted. If he moved, even the smallest bit, he would flip her and pound into her the way he wanted to every time she said something snotty, every time she corrected him, every time she breathed.

Finally, she opened her eyes, looked at his and smiled in the dim light.

"You are so beautiful." His voice came out harsh from strain and holding back. Instead of smiling, though, her eyebrows came together in consternation.

"Who am I?" Her voice was equally husky, and had a rasp to it that went right to his fucking _balls_.

"What?" His body bucked a little, trying to get her to slide all the way down, but her hands were on his and there was no way to move without hurting her except flipping them and he wanted to give her control as long as she wanted it.

"Who am I?"

"What do you mean who are you?" His head was the only part of his body not pinned by hers and he leaned up to take her areola in his mouth, sucking firmly and tonguing her nipple. She leaned forward and his cock slid free as she settled her breast over his mouth, making more of those little sexy sounds as he brought her back up again.

"Who _am_ I?" Her voice penetrated even as Booth filled his mouth with her flesh, and he froze, realizing what she was asking. He gave her nipple one last kiss and shifted them both so they were on their sides, his rigid cock pressed between them, legs entwined. He curled around her, pulled her into his body and kissed her gently on her face. Her eyelids, her nose, cheeks and sweet hollow space below them. He nuzzled her ear and murmured low.

"Why did the banana go out with the prune?" More soft kisses up and around the shell of her ear.

"Wh...what?" She said, surprised.

"Why did the banana go out with the prune?" He switched sides so he could kiss his way up her other ear.

"I...I don't...I don't know." Her voice was soft and uncertain.

"Because he couldn't get a date." From where he kissed her, he could feel her cheek muscles shift in an involuntary smile and he smiled too, a little smug.

"Hey, Bones?"

"Yes, Booth?"

"Do you remember that time, before your Dad's trial, when there was that skeleton, tied up by the ankles?"

"Yes, I remember."

"Do you remember when I thought that maybe the body had been rolled up in a carpet?"

Her smile broke and she giggled. Once she started, she couldn't stop. He moved down and kissed under her breasts, along her sensitive sides. She laughed harder, his beard and mouth tickling her so she couldn't even talk. She convulsed and pushed at him, but he kept peppering her with kisses in all her most sensitive spots until she was breathless with it, until all her softest parts moved against him and reminded him that he was hard as a fucking rock and needed _needed_ to be in her _now. _

He moved again so that he loomed above her. Her breath caught and her laughing ceased abruptly on a huff of breath as she adjusted to his weight.

"Bones." He spoke in a low voice. "You are infuriating and funny and brilliant." He threaded his fingers into her hair, stroking her scalp, and she breathed out a long sigh of satisfaction and pleasure. He pulled on her hair, enough to sting, and her body moved against his _oh you like that Bones? _and sealed her mouth with his, kissing her sweetly, letting his tongue and his teeth and his lips bring her blood to a boil again. He moved rhythmically against her. "You are my partner. I know who you are. I _always _know who you are. And you are the woman who is going to come again. Right fucking _now._" Damn she was tight. He speared up into her and she called out, her body undulating under his.

He ran his palm down her torso, neck to waist, watching the ripples that followed its passing. When his hand settled on her hip, he gripped her and stroked into her, hard and fast, truly beyond any sort of control. This was _Bones_. All the times he didn't put his mouth on her, didn't push her down to suck his cock, didn't lift her and take her against the fucking wall. All the times she took on every last bastard who would stop them or take death into his or her own hands, but then look at him, at _him_, like he held the answers to the universe, like he could make it better.

Every time he stood and watched her, guessed her password, gave her presents. Every time she called him smart, in his own way, defended him against Rebecca or Sweets, trusted him. He swiveled his hips in small circles, thrust in short sharp shocks, pressed on her hips and watched his cock sliding in and out of her. He loved the sounds of her breathing, loved watching her body take him in. Loved it so much that he reached out and slid a finger from where he was seated deep inside her, up against the base of her clit, until she cried out. Called _his_ name. How often had she said it? She had _never_ said it like this. He felt invincible and let himself go, lost in the pleasure and the pounding and the wild promise of peace.

A little while later, he disentangled himself gently from a sleeping Bones, got up, cleaned up, and slid back into bed with her, pulling the covers up for warmth, pulling her into his arms. She roused and snuggled into him, kissing his neck and laying her cheek against him. "Booth?"

"Hmmmm?" His thumb and fingers stroked along the nape of her neck, the top of her back, soothing her, pleasing himself.

"Mmmmm." She replied sleepily and didn't try to remember what she was going to say. He smelled good, like Booth, and she was allowed to sleep next to him, tonight anyway. She tangled her leg with his, to keep him from leaving without her knowing, and drifted back to sleep.


End file.
